Past,Present,Future
by LeonClaireBleufield9
Summary: Leon is being held under the governmnets custody after the Raccoon City incident.They ask him in the beginning to write about his thoughts present .Afterwards they let him go he now is a special agent.A few years later he runs into Claire. Future .
1. Chapter 1

I was asked today,

To write a poem,

One of pain,

Of struggle,

And of strife,

So in one word,

A poem of Life.

Alone in a corner,

Draped in darkness,

I lower my head,

Cowering from dread.

Succumbed with blithe,

I hide from the light,

But in the distance,

There calls to me,

A familiar voice,

That defiles me.

Broken down,

And feeling free,

Foolery is at play,

And taunts my feelings.

Foolery is at play,

Of evil dealings.

The voice fades again,

And leaves me alone,

False redemption,

To brighten my life,

False redemption,

To return my blithe.

So alone in the corner,

Secluded from life,

Alone in the corner,

Perpetual night,

But in the cesspool of pain,

A light shines through the rain.

Candor subsides,

And my eyes go wide.

My angel has come,

To free me of woe,

My angel has come,

To make the unknown known.

I see a reflection,

Of me through the night,

I look at myself,

And see a poor sight.

The light dissipates,

And again I'm alone,

The light fades away,

And again i am home.

I cry to myself,

And hope no one sees,

The despise able sight,

That has become me.

My fists go white.

As they clench too tight,

I punch at the ground,

Because I've lost the fight.

As the tears fall down,

And mix with the blood,

I feel a warmth,

That turns to a hug.

My other friend,

That aids me through,

My other friend,

That subsides the blue.

She guides me through,

The pain that I've known,

She hugs me tight,

And I'm no longer alone.

She stands beside me,

But I'm still hard to see.

She stands beside me,

And one day I'll be free!

-V. Michael T. Hernandez

Dedicated to my best of friends, Yarumi, cause she's always there for me! 3 


	2. Chapter 2

_Raccoon City 1998,September 21,10 p.m._

In the dark of the night there was a police car driving down the road late for his first job as a police was transferred from the Dallas county to Raccoon wanted to work for his hometown where he grew up,Texas everybody's only did he wanna work in law inforcement he wanted to promote to detective to at least make his Dad proud after the death of his mother a week ago that was suffering from lung cancer and passed away right in front of her son which was the rookie police Dad needed something to look forward to after all he was depressed and was about to go into sychotic rage until they held his father in the mental institution he put his own self least he couldn't commit suicide there.  
>There was a body on the ground and the man got out of is car and went to investigate he stood there beside his car door he just started at it in angst.A sad sight to see that people actually do this to satisfie whatever it is that is going on in their went up to the man that was laying there with blood all over man beant down and looked at the wounds that surrounded the man like a frame or a trim along the walls of a shook his head and then looked at the wound on his left arm,right where his pulse on the wrist would eyes narrowed down curious,because he realized that it wasn't an animals was a 's when he heard moaning appear behind him.A young boy and a butcher started walking towards him limping forward with blood all over their quickly got his gun out and began saying.<br>"Freeze! I said freeze goddammit!"They wouldn't so he quickly loaded his gun and shot the butcher in the shoulder and the kid as looked puzzled that they didn't go down like a normal person would.  
>"That's impossible!"He said in astonishment.<br>He quickly shot them both again and they finally went that's when the man that was on the ground had regained kicked him in the face and shot it in the forgot about his jeep because he knew it would only slow him he at least made sure he got a spare stood there one gun in his left and the other in his had broad shoulders which clearly showed that he was the athletic type,he had hair that dropped over his face his hair a dirty eyes were hazel they only changed diffrent colors like at night or in a dark room they would turn it was daylight or a litted room his eyes would be a dark at any time dark or light his eyes would sometimes be a dark brown.  
>He stood there and asked himself.<em><strong>What the hell is going<strong> **on?  
><strong>_He didn't have the answer to that question but all he knew was that it was his priority to save any survivors or victims of this terrible was his job to serve and protect from now as he looked around he was the only cop left around might as well do what he would do if it were in a normal situation rather than a survial mission.

* * *

><p>A woman riding her motorcycle on the interstate of Raccoon city felt a warm wind blow across her her black and red harley davidson motrocycle she looked up and kicked up the clutch to go faster to make it to the what seemed to be a deserted city by the looks of she was arriving at the had a red motorcycle vest that on the back said "Made in Heaven."She had daisy dukes with black leggings underneath she had brown bowboy boots on,with a S.T.A.R. where her vest was along with the gray shirt under the got off her mortorcycle and said.<br>"Im finally here."She said it with great relief.  
>As she walked along the streets she noticed abandonded cars along the side of the road parked horizontally in a traffic crystal blue eyes darted to the direction she had just heard a gunnshot ran forward and stopped at the side of a fire truck,and she started off into the distance and that's when she heard the footsteps from the direction she was looking in to see a police officer with broad shoulders and then he began running towards her 's when she looked down when she heard something leaking,from the firetruck onto some 's when it woman fell to the ground but at least she wasn't as close to the firetruck unless the explosion would have been fatal to blinked several times laying on the stone cold concrete of the street and heard gunshots fire in front of it stopped her vision became more clear and that's when she saw the police run towards her the same one she saw before the lifted her head up and looked up at him and said.<br>"What happened?"The man responded  
>"The firetruck exploded and almost killed luckily your still alive."<br>"What's going on?"The woman asked still laying there unable to get up.  
>"Im trying to figure out the same thing."<br>He offered his hand out to her and began saying.  
>"But from now on it is my priority to protect you from here on we'll get out of here alive and figure out who caused this to happen."<br>That's when her vision was back to normal and he saw his hazel eyes which were green saw the trust in him and with his hand still out for her she took it and he helped her 's when she decided it was the appropriate time to introduce herself.  
>"Im Claire Redfield."<br>"Hey Leon Kennedy."  
>Then he felt the spare gun in his holster and so he took it out and handed it to her saying.<br>"Well Claire you'll need this through out."  
>She took it and once they heard moaning come from behind them Leon said to Claire.<br>"We better get going."  
>"Yeah it'll be much safer at the police department then in the streets."<br>"Can't argue with you on that one."Leon had said with sarcasm.  
>"Let's go."<br>Claire nodded her head and ran along with Leon towards safety...Hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

_As Claire and Leon ran towards the police department something punched Leon making him soar through the air and hit the apartment building to the east of stopped and looked west but saw nobody turned around and saw an 8 foot monster obvioulsy developed by the person who created this whole began to back up when it slowly started walking towards got her gun out and began shooting at it did was making him step looked at the pale face it had as if it were dead and began shooting at Claire shot the middle of his face the thing put his hand on his face and stumbled got her knife out and threw it at him stabbing his hand making it through the hand hitting the fell backwards but luckily not on quickly got her knife out of the monsters face and ran towards Leon hoping he was still went up to him and saw his hand on his stomach laying there with his eyes closed and his chest barely rising up and wasn't a good sign.  
>"Leon wake up!"She shook him to try to see if he would wake up but there was no shook him again on the shoulder and left it there when she began to give stood there teary eyed but wasn't shedding was sad to see someone die from this tragedy especially if you got along with the person well and they die right in front of Claire looked down dissapointed that she might be the only person who would make it out alive,she saw Leon's chest raise up and then go looked up with her hand still on his shoulder and looked at him for a Leon slowly opened his eyes which were now a dark was alive!Then he said.<br>"Claire?"  
>"Yeah,im here,are you alright?"<br>"Yeah just a little sore...I swear I saw the last minutes of my life flash before my I fall asleep?"  
>"No this monster atacked you and knocked into the building,at least we don't have to worry about from now on."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>She pointed to the monster who was laying on the ground defeated.<br>"We better go we need to find some survivors and save them before it's too late to save any."  
>Claire nodded and she took her hand off his was offering help and he took realesed each other's hand and Claire stood in front of Leon and asked again just to make sure-<br>"Are you sure your alright?You took a pretty hard thing there."  
>"Im positive just don't worry about me worry about the real scenairio here."<br>"Getting out of here alive?"She asked  
>"Yeah, but we'll help each other out,were in this together."<br>Leon was right and together they went into the police department._

* * *

><p><em> As they entered the police department it was cold which wasn't a good was as if this was where all the activity was stopped as he examined the place once more.<br>"Something isn't right about this place."  
>"You can say that again these things don't seem like antiques."Claire said when she pulled a stone head up and a button appeared but it was already surprised her and she backed up to where she was beside Leon and she asked him.<br>"Don't you work here?"  
>"Yeah first day on the job I got transferred to here from Dallas."<br>"Texas?"He nodded.  
>"Well I wonder if the Dallas police department has things like this."<br>In front of them was an elevator right in the main 's why something wasn't right about the it probably isn't right for wanted fugitives either.  
>"Should we go in?"Claire asked Leon.<br>"I don't see why way we need to report this because im pretty sure nobody else in the world is expeiriencing the same thing we are."  
>So they went forward into the elevator shaft waiting for a long there in awkaward silence Leon asked Claire.<br>"So why are you here in this part of town anyway?"  
>"What do you mean I don't look like a raccoon city citizen to you?"<br>"Maybe."She couldn't argue with him in that one because it was true.  
>"Well your right im from Texas just like you but in isn't far from Dallas but certainly far from here."<br>"That's not what I have to be here for something."  
>Claire looked at him and he looked walls around the elevator were a bright aluminum white and his eyes were a dark hers were even a more clearer crystal blue which made her eyes sparkle and she looked away and began to look down at her shoes and began saying.<br>"Im here to look for my Redfield,he dissapeared three months ago and im here looking for him."  
>"There has to be more than that."Leon saud wanting to hear more of her story to understand why and she continued looking up and forward.<br>"When we grew up in Burleson everything was off to a clean life,wonderful family,wonderful home.I was only 6 and my brother was 11,I came home from school and went up to my mom's room like I always was a tuesday which meant football practice for Chris.I went up to my mother's room and I couldn't open it.I tried and tried until it finally burst open and as I looked around and saw bullet holes around the 's when I looked on my mother's bed and saw her laying there...Dead.I ran to go and get the phone and I dialed answered and came to my house and took my mother away to try to get justice for brother and out my father that I never knew committed the brother later on came home seeing the ambulances and found me in the backyard he saw me crying and I finally told him what happened but he wouldn't let anyone see him shed a wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in close and we sat there until our two guy cousins came and picked us on they died from a pile up but Chris was old enough by then to take care of me..."  
>Claire stood there and looked back down with a little tear in her eye that eventually fell to the floor,and she continued with one last sentence.<br>"He's the only family I have left,I can't lose him,and I won't."  
>Leon looked at Claire and knew what she was going through because he didn't really have any only person that was there was his dad but he didn't even pay any attention to 's when he began saying.<br>"I know what your going through Claire.I have no siblings,im the only child and all my life even though I am the only child my dad never payed attention to mother she did but she passed away last week from lung she didn't smoke one yet my father hates me even more becuase he thinks I killed her,because she died right in front of me.I know what your going through Claire."She looked up at him still teary eyed and he continued.  
>"But im not here remember the past im here to think about the present and the in the end you'll not here to save one person im here to save many if I you Claire your the first person I am trying to you Claire,your story inspires me."<br>Claire smiled and those tears of saddness turned into tears pf he looked at her and gave at least a little hint of a smile,his smile was sweet and kind but,he didn't show any teeth he just showed his the elevator finally made it's destinastion they got out and felt like they were in the middle of nowhere._


	4. Chapter 4

As Claire and Leon stepped out of the elevator and saw an empty garage like was odd it wasn't a place that seemed like a pharmeceautical corporporation.  
>"This doesn't seem right."Leon had noticed.<br>"Yeah maybe if we go deeper and deeper into this place then may be we can find what were looking for."Claire had noted.  
>Leon nodded and had went forward when a rumbling came from under his feet when he Looked at him and asked."What was that?".<br>"I don't kno-"Then the ground from underneath both of them had broke and they fell into another room.  
>"God hurt."Claire had said still laying on the had gotten up and looked around and he began saying.<br>"I think I know why."  
>"What?"Claire asked as she got up once he said."Look."<br>Around them was an abandoned labratory it looked as if it was where the biohazard had let were bullet holes along the walls and a virus beaker was layed on the ground and was both of them were looking around and Claire had said.  
>"Umbrella of course."Leon turned around and asked her."what are you talking about?"<br>"My brother has been facing this and it was Umbrella who had created this and the one who had led the whole thing was my brother had killed 's what I don't understand.''  
>"well that's what were here for,to figure out who created this"Leon had said.<br>"yeah but what if it is Wesker."Claire had questioned.  
>"If it is i'll kill him if I don't make it go on without me."<br>"But-."Claire had said before Leon had cut her off.  
>"But nothing it's just how it's gonna be."<br>After that Claire could say nothing more.  
>"Come on let's go."<br>_ As Claire and Leon went forward they heard tiny little footsteps go across the room along with the sound of moaning following behind both started running to where the sound was coming from and heard a little scream,a little girl's the little girl was at a dead end and she had turned around seeing Claire and Leon run towards her with a zombie right in front of shot it as they were still running towards her.  
>"No!"The girl with short blonde hair said.<br>"It's okay It's okay!Were not one of them."Claire said as she beant down to calm her but she just tried to run away.  
>"Look at me,do I look like a monster to you?"The little girl shook her head ''no'' as her response."Were gonna take care of you okay?That's Leon and im Claire what's your name.?"<br>"Sherry."Then the little girl tried to run away when Claire said.  
>"Wait,where are you going?"She asked.<br>"My Mom and Dad have a secret labratory here in the wall it's just past it."Claire looked at Leon and said."Let's go."

Sorry for the delay and the miss gramar on the other also the other story I was working on but I deleted this is the new story the other one was going to fast that was my reason.  
>p.s. My name really is Leon just not the Claire Bleufield oh and p.p.s. sorry this chapter is short couldn't really think of anything not on the right track today. <p>


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5...  
>As Claire,Leon,and Sherry entered the room they were greeted by a disturbing smell.A smell which was all to familiar to them by made a sour face once she saw a man in a tuxedo like scowled at him and hid behind 's when Claire and Leon figured something was man was looking at the table they couldn't get a good view of his face but what was on the table was much more disturbing.A girl with caramel hair and a white dress layed there blood and bullet holes in her unknown girl was the man came out of his hiding with a butcher knife and said "Isn't she beautifal?...I was about to stuff her."<br>Then Leon suddenly reconized that voice and said drawing his gun down."Cheif Irons?"Claire looked at him and said."You know that guy?"Leon slightly turned his head to face her and said.  
>" used to be the cheif in Dallas.I haven't seen him since the accident."Leon turned back to look at him and said "Why are you here..."No answer."Irons I know you know who I am dammit!"Then he finally spoke once he saw Sherry.<br>"Your William Birkin's daughter aren't you."Claire protected her with Leon in front of both of them."You leave her alone...Both of them alone!Or i'll break your bones!"Leon shouted.  
>Then Irons stopped in his path and suddenly began throwing had know idea what was going on neither did the Irons.<br>"What's happening?"Irons asked himself as he started transforming into something none of them expected."Leon is he becomming one of those things?"Claire asked him.  
>"It must be but he's not the one who created it in the first place.I have that feeling."<br>Then as it became a raging tyrant Claire looked behind her and started running towards the direction they came."Sherry!"Then Leon grabbed Claire's hand and said."Wait!"  
>Claire looked at his hand and then back at him and he said to her."We have to fight this thing off first,we'll fine her,I promise you."Claire knew he was telling the truth because he didnt' studder when he had said nodded her head and Leon turned back to face the man that used to be human and finally let go of Claire's the monster threw a table at them they ducked just in time.<br>Then the monster grabbed Claire and began choking her Leon had to do something they had already wounded it pretty bad already he knew he just needed one more shot to take it Leon grabbed the grenade launcher Claire recently had and took aim and then pulled the trigger."Irons" stood still and let go of his grip on Claire and as Claire was falling slowly and Leon ran to catch Clair and luckily he opened her eyes and looked at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him and he kind of did the put Claire down and she still had her grip around his neck and she finally let go and said."Im sorry."Leon could see the marks the monster left on her neck as he was choking her."It's okay there's no need to apologize."  
>He nodded his head and said.<br>"Come on let's go find Sherry."

AGAIN SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT BUT THERE WILL BE MORE IT! .._:D 


	6. Chapter 6

As Claire and Leon set foot for the search for Sherry ,something had occurred .They heard a noise coming from just ahead of them .A loud bang shook the walls and Claire and Leon ran to go see what it was .As the smoke in front of them cleared upon them they saw a man in a green metallic coat standing in front of them .They immedeantly began shooting at it but the thing wouldn't go down .So Leon pulled his shotgun out and shot it right in the head .It gave up and stumbled to the ground in surrender . "Well at least we don't have to worry about him anymore." Claire had said with great relief."For now…Come one we should get going." Leon had pointed out .Claire nodded and they took off. Leon and Claire heard the sounds of crying coming from just ahead of them they had no idea of what it could be .Claire was the first to run after the sounds but was only interrupted by a zombie grabbing her .Claire tried to fight it off but she couldn't."Claire!" Yelled Leon .He drew his gun up and shot the zombie before it got a chance to kill her."Thanks." Claire said as she dusted herself off . Claire turned around as she felt that something was wrong .Then Claire noticed while looking down a little girl huddled in the corner .It was Sherry."Sherry!" Claire said running towards her .Leon followed right behind her . Claire placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and asked her."What's wrong?" Her cream soda voice went through Sherry's head and she couldn't denie what had happened .She sniffed and began telling the answer to Claire's question."Some people with masks on their faces and guns, came up to my Dad and began shooting at them. I just stayed there and watched as my Dad was being killed .Then I ran away .To find my Mom but I can't .She told me to stay in the police station because it was safe .But she was wrong."Claire pulled her in close and hugged her tightly reassuring her that she wasn't alone. "Listen to me Sherry your not alone Leon and I are gonna help you and your mother escape this terrible mess, you hear me?" Sherry nodded and Claire looked at her so she would see the trust in her eyes and what she was trying to tell her."Look at me, everything is going to be just fine were gonna get out of here alive I promise you.""You promise?" Sherry had asked and Claire winked at her so she knew .They got up and left to find Sherry's mother and also to find a way out. _ Leon ,Claire ,and Sherry were heading towards a sewer when this alligator like creature came and began attacking them "Sherry run!" Claire demanded her to do and she did . Claire was helping out Leon when he had told her to get them gas tank that wasn't too far from them and throw it into the things proceded this procedure and it ended up working .Claire was in front of the thing when Leon said to her ."Claire stand back!" She did and Leon got a clear shot and pulled the trigger. The thing had exploded and the alligator-like monster died. "I hope Sherry didn't go too far." Claire had said while walking to Leon."Well she's probably looking for her mother right now." He had said.

'' Yeah your probably right." After that they left and headed towards the sewer._ Leon and Claire were in the sewers when they had heard gunshots and Claire went head first into the danger of it all .There was a woman firing at Claire that's when Leon had found her "Claire!" He yelled and saw her Browning on the ground where the woman was knew what she was going to do."Claire no!" The woman shot it out of the way. And Claire stood there ready for what was about to come."Farewell." The woman said. She fired her weapon but Leon wrapped his arm around Claire's shoulder and pulled her away from the bullet that was about to kill her. Leon had gotten shot in the shoulder. He wasn't screaming in agonizing pain but his expression surley showed what he was showing. Claire got up and looked at him and said. "Leon…."Claire was speechless.


End file.
